


I Apologize

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, YouTube Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damien and Celine being dicks, Flashbacks, M/M, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past Lives, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, Wilford helps, first work in this fandom, idk how to tag, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Dark never asked to be stuck with two other souls. He never asked to bear their hate. He never asked for their constant words that dripped like venom, harsh ringing that filled his mind.They always blame him.They constantly torture him.No matter how much he apologize's.





	I Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work on this site! Feel free to talk and send me some ideas! :D

It hurt more than normal today.

To be honest, that wasn't saying much, considering that Dark's head and body hurt almost all the time. That was usually due to the two souls that constantly bickered in his head. That Dark could deal with. But when they decided to turn and yell at  _him?_ That was a whole different matter. 

The siblings were ruthless, both cunning and harsh in their own ways. Celine always went for the throat, spitting harsh insults and burning Dark like fire. Her half of the aura would flare and grow, laughing at Dark's suffering as the ringing made his ears bleed.

Damien was a different matter. He was a snake, slowly squeezing every fiber in Dark's being, whispering accusations and freezing him in ice. His blue would always push over Dark's grey skin, suffocating him.

When this happened, Dark could only curl up into a ball and try to ignore them, but it was hard to do when the people yelling at you live inside your own body.

And especially if you were in the middle of a meeting.

 _"You're weak, pathetic! This is all your fault you twisted, sick monster!"_  screamed Celine. Dark flinched at the words, feeling a flash of pain go through his chest. He slowly curled his hands into fists, trying to concentrate on what Google was saying, but the androids words fell on Dark's deaf ears, Damien moving in the join his sister. 

 _"Look at all of this,"_ he hissed, aura tightening around Dark, shifting every broken bone in his body, more pain flooding through him.  _"This pathetic, **broken** body you live in, all of the things you've done, all the people you've hurt, and for what? William, a madman, us, stuck in this thing you live in, and Mark, you don't care what he does anymore, do you? Just for these weaklings and the one person that could never love you." _ Dark was breathing heavily by now, closing his eyes. The room around him faded away as the siblings pressed further.

 _"You couldn't even kill Mark if you wanted to anymore. What happened to watching him burn?"_ Celine mocked. Dark could see them both behind his closed eyes.

 _"You call yourself a demon, do you? And yet you bow to the mercy at everything around you?"_ Damien spat, glaring.  _"Pathetic."_

"Stop," Dark whispered out loud, trying to not draw attention to himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please just stop."

_"Begging now, are we?"_

_"Pleading for peace?"_

_"Want it to all go away, just like a dream caught in the wind?"_

_"Well guess what Mr. Dark, it won't! You have to suffer like we did, feel what we did!"_

Dark could feel the simultaneous burning of the fire and frostbite of the cold grow. The blue around him grew tighter, cracking all the bones in his body, the red expanding and sizzling, ringing louder and sharper.

"Stop," Dark begged again, standing up and pulling at his raven hair, breathe shortening with each passing moment. He could feel tears trying to leak from his eyes. "STOP!"

"Dark?" said another voice, but Dark barely heard it over all the noise in his head. Pain was everywhere, everything was burning, freezing, to hot, to cold, to loud, not loud enough, to empty, to full, to  _everything-_

"Dark," said the voice again, closer this time. It was gentle, familiar. How it made it through all the static, Dark didn't know, considering how soft it was.

Dark slowly opened his eyes, still gripping at his hair and tears now freely running down his face. His aura was still going off, the red and blue merging and bending around him. Celine and Damien's voices still ran through his head, the words becoming nothing more than mush and slurs that he couldn't understand. Dark couldn't focus on anything; the room around him, the noises, or even himself. 

All he could see was Wilford. 

Horrible, wonderful, crazy, mad,  _broken_ Wilford.

Suddenly, all Dark could concentrate on was Wilford, the way his hair, a carbon copy of Mark's, fell partially over his left eye, the way his dark brown eyes stared into his own, warm and concerned, and how close he was. He was so  _close._ "Dark?" the mustached man asked again, taking another step towards him. Dark could feel the pain in his chest start to unravel a bit, a small wave of calm washing over him. 

Wilford calmly lifted both of his hands, gently grasping Dark's wrists that were still buried in his hair. Dark forced his hands to comply with the motion, letting Wilford bring his hands out in front of him. The suited man looked down at them, just now realizing how bad he was trembling. Wilford firmly covered Dark's hands with his own, stroking small circles on the backs. 

"Are you okay?"

Dark blinked harshly at the words, meeting Wilford's eyes again, seeing the warmth they provided. He felt so  _cold._

"I-" 

 _"Look at him,"_ Celine's voice hushed in his mind.

 _"Look what you made him become,"_ Damien's voice echoed.

_"It's all your fault."_

_"He'll never be sane again because of you."_

_"He'll never remember us because of you."_

_"He'll never love anyone again because of you."_

_"How could he love you anyways, you're a monster."_

_"Monsters don't get to fall in love."_

Then, together they said, " _and it's all your fault."_

Dark felt his peace shatter once again, aura flinging out, tears pouring, ringing stronger than ever. "STOP!" he yelled again, snatching his hands away from Wilford's, turning away and grabbing at the arms of his suit. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, JUST MAKE IT STOP!" he sobbed. "Stop, stop, stop-"

 _"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_ they both yelled, bones cracking. 

"I'm not a monster!" Dark yelled back, but it came out weaker, more broken. 

Out of nowhere Dark felt two warm, strong arms wrap around his hunched frame. His eyes widened as he attempted to pull back, only for the arms to tighten. 

"It's alright," Dark heard Wilford's voice whisper in a calm, soothing manner, the arms around Dark slowly rubbing up and down his back. Dark felt another sob fall from his mouth, letting his hands clutch to Wilford for dear life. 

For the next while, that's the way the two stood, holding each other, Dark letting out all his tears and Wilford comforting him with gentle words and warmth. Celine and Damien never made a sound.

Then, after Dark had finally gone silent, Wilford spoke up. "They're wrong."

Dark looked up in confusion. "W-what?"

"What they told you. You're not a monster."

Dark could only stare at the intensity in Wilford's eyes. He seemed so sure, so positive about he said. But how could he know anything, he didn't remember anything, didn't know what he had done, what deal he made. Wilford didn't know anything.

"You're wrong," Dark finally said back. "I am a monster, I've hurt so many people, done so many things-"

"Then I guess I'm a monster with you," Wilford cut off with a smile. 

Dark didn't know how to reply to that, so he just looked away, focusing on the feeling of Wilford's arms around him, the warmth. It felt nice. Dark sighed.

The dark haired man started to pull back again. "I apologize-"

"What do you have to apologize for?" Wilford cut off again. "We all have our off days, even you Mr. 'I'm So Perfect And Can Do Everything.' Give yourself a break."

Dark just hummed at that, letting himself relax into Wilford's hold again. "How did you know?" Dark wondered allowed. "About the voices?" 

Dark could feel Wilford shrug. "I have my own demons to worry about. I know the feeling, the suffocating, the way they tear you down, piece by piece..." Wilford trailed off, and Dark didn't push it. 

Right now, all he wanted to do was stay here in this moment, not worrying about Egos, about Mark, about the beings sharing his body. 

Dark would enjoy this for as long as he could.  


End file.
